poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas, Lightning and Friends in Brazil/We're Friends
This is how Thomas, Lightning and friends in Brazil and We're friends goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. night as Nia sleeps, Thomas glares at her while the cars watches the view. A gust of wind blows, making a tarpaulin flap up and down, revealing a yellow tire and a number 43 on the door underneath. Thomas recognizes it Thomas: Ace? Lightning McQueen: Huh? tarpaulin flies off revealing Ace Ace: G'day, mates! Glad you can all make it. Thomas: Glad we can make it? I didn't know where you've gone or which ship to get on and I don't even know where to go to next after Rio. Ace: Well, that's the best way. Free and easy. Take it as it comes. Cruz Ramirez: See? We told you he'd be here. And thanks for letting me win, Ace. Ace: No problem, Cruz. Lightning McQueen: Man, you two are perfect for each other. Sally: Yep. Mater: No doubt about it. Thomas: But, why didn't you wait for us? Ace: You didn't need me to wait for you. I knew you figured it out. By yourself. Finn McMissile: We were there too you know. Ace: Yeah, you and Holley as well as the others. You wanna be a free spirit, don't ya, Thomas? Like me. Seeing the sights, doing your own thing. You don't need any baggage to tie ya down. Thomas: Baggage? What baggage? gestures to Nia who is still asleep Ace: I heard you all talking. All I'm saying is don't let anyone get in your way. You don't want someone else telling you what to do. You wanna have fun, don't ya? Lightning McQueen: Just to let you know, Ace, I have more fun when I have friends by my side. Like my old pal, Mater. And then there's my girlfriend, Sally. My student Cruz and all the other friends I've made in the past. Sally: What Stickers meant to say is that having friends with you doesn't slow you down. The King: This ain't a one man deal, kid. Like McQueen learns, you need to wise up, understand that it is okay to be a free spirit sometimes but it's just as important to care about other people's feelings. Cruz Ramirez: Yeah. Ace: I see your point, Mr Weathers. But I think I like being free and easy more. Smokey: Kid, life's not always 'bout fun. Finn McMissile: He's right. Sometimes, it's about responsibilities and making sure everyone follow rules like we do. Ace: I know. But still. See ya in port, guys. We should get a little shut-eye before the next race. workman put the tarpaulin back on Ace who falls asleep Thomas: Good night, mate. Good night, guys. Lightning McQueen: Night, Thomas. Mater: See ya tomorrow buddy. cars and Thomas fell asleep. The scene changes to the ocean in globe form with an arrow moving across it leaving red lines behind. It [[Category:Transformersprimfan] Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes